thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fíli/Biography
Biography Family Lineage Fíli is descended from the Line of Durin. His ancestor Durin the Deathless was a founder of the Longbeards, a clan of dwarves. His mother was Dis but his father is unidentified. Dis was a daughter of Thrain. His great-grandfather was Thror. Fíli's brother Kíli was born in TA 2864. Fíli had two uncles: Thorin and Frerin. Thorin, Fíli was familiar with as he became a second father to his nephews. Fíli's other uncle, Frerin parished at a young age. There was a history of gold sickness in Fíli's family. It claimed his grandfather and great-grandfather, and eventually his uncle. Early Life Fíli was born in 2859 of the Third Age in Ered Luin (the ). He was raised under the strict guardianship of his uncle, Thorin and also with the help of his mother. Since Thorin had no children, Fíli was named heir. When Fíli was a child, his uncle would tell them tales of the and it was a shame since Fíli never saw the Mountain itself. They lived in exile for so long. He lived in those Luin before leaving for Bilbo's house on the Quest of Erebor. An Unexpected Journey Meeting Bilbo/An Unexpected Journey Fíli and his brother, Kíli are the third and fourth dwarves respectively to enter Bag End, and introduced the storyline. When Bilbo says they're at the wrong house, both the brothers ask if the meeting has been canceled. Bilbo answers that nothing was canceled, and the brothers barge in as if invited in. Fíli gives Bilbo his weapons. When the other dwarves come into the dining table, Fíli is seen walking on it. After Thorin enters, Fíli says that they may be few in numbers, but they're fighters to the last dwarf. Trouble with Trolls One night during the night, Fíli and Kíli tease Bilbo as Orc raids are bloody. Thorin reprimands them, which makes them stop. In the troll-shaws, Fíli and his brother are charged watching the ponies. The brothers have problem with a couple of trolls. When Bilbo comes to give them dinner, the brothers report that their ponies are gone. It's Fíli and Kíli's bright idea to send Bilbo and they say they're right behind him when he faces the trolls. In truth, the brothers abandon Bilbo to the trolls, but return with backup. This plan backfires when the trolls use Bilbo and threaten to rip him apart. Due to Bilbo's meddling, and Gandalf assisting teh sun to turn the trolls to stone, teh Dwarves are freed. Misty Mountains They travel from Rivendell to the Misty Mountains. In the Misty Mountains, Fíli and the others are trapped in Goblin town. Fíli fights bravely and they leave unharmed. After the dwarves realize Bilbo's not with them, Fíli is among those who is worried Bilbo didn't make it, but relieved to find him still alive. While Kíli says they almost gave up on him, Fíli asks how he got past the Goblins. Gandalf says it does not matter, as he is back. Thorin asks, and Bilbo answers that he came back to help the dwarves get their home back. All of them are touched by this. Finale "How on earth did you get passed the Goblins?" —''Fili to Bilbo'' The company gets cornered by Azog's hunting party. Fíli throws with good aim, knocking a couple of orcs, and sharing his fire with Bilbo. After the tree tips, Fíli watches as his uncle faces down the Pale Orc by himself. Then Bilbo saves Thorin and defends the former's defeated and unconscious body. Eventually, he, Kíli and Dwalin manage to get their footing, rushing in to protect Bilbo and Thorin from the Orcs. Fortunately, the Eagles find Thorin and Company and fly them to the Carrock into safety.At the Carrock, Fili helped his uncle up from sturggling to get up all on his own. Thorin shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo, giving him a hug. Filli can be seen smiling that the two of them have finally made peace with each other. The Desolation of Smaug Beorn Fili runs with everyone in the company from their current host, Beorn. He was of course uneasy with it, seem fixing his jacket over and over again. He and Kili are introduced to him as the second to last group of dwarves. Mirkwood The company is later caught by Elves and had just escaped the Spiders. Fili called for his brother out of worry, only to find him being chased by a Spider until Tauriel intervened and saved him from death. The Elf ssearching him searches Fili's jacket, which he denies in having. Fili then shows nothing but the Elf finds a dagger hidden beneath his blonde hair. Laketown ''Thorin: "Fili don't be a fool. You belong with the company."'' ''Fili: "I belong with my brother.''" The even made it through Mirkwood, where his brother Kili. Fili worries for his brother because his leg needs binding, and Thorin gives them only two minutes to finish. He also shows concern that the Quest has all been for nothing. Fíli stays behind in Lake-town to support his brother, and defying Thorin into continuing on with the remaining company. No matter on how much Fili, Bofur and Oin can console Kili, it does not help at all. They are also assisted by Bard and his family, Sigrid and Tilda. After Bilbo awoke Smaug, FIli told Bard to take his children and leave. Bard says there is no where to go. After he leaes with Bain, Tauriel and Legolas save them from all of the Orcs. Fili goes to console Kili as Tauriel goes on to heal him of the Orc poisoning blood Category:Incomplete articles